Włochy
Włochy - państwo znajdujące się w Niedźwiedźdomium na planecie typu Europa Universalis IV, władane przez Pulchnego Niedźwiedzia. Początkowo było Florencją, potem Toskanią, aż na koniec stało się Włochami. Jego władca starał się odnowić Cesarstwo Rzymskie, jednak ostatecznie mu się nie udało. Historia Dzieje państwa włoskiego w porządku chronologicznym od XV do XIX wieku. Florencja Początek republiki - rządy Cosima de'Mediciego Pierwsze zapisy historyczne o Republice Florenckiej datuje się na rok 1444. Urząd gonfaloniera, czyli najwyższego urzędnika, pełnił wówczas Cosimo de'Medici, który posiadał ogromne doświadczenie w zarządzaniu państwem. Położono nacisk na rozwój administracji w kraju, w celu lepszego zarządzania. Utworzono także rząd, w skład którego wchodzili najbardziej zaufani doradcy. Postanowiono zawiązać sojusz wojskowy z Mediolanem. Następnie, aby umocnić pozycję republiki na arenie międzynarodowej oraz polepszyć relacje międzypaństwowe, wysłano dyplomatów do Lukki i Sabaudii. Najwięksi rywale Florencji w tym okresie to Państwo Papieskie i Ferrara. Na przełomie stycznia i lutego do Florencji przybyli dyplomaci ze Sieny, którzy zaoferowali utworzenie sojuszu wojskowego. Florentyńczycy przystali na tą propozycję. W ten sposób republika miała już dwóch cennych sojuszników. Aby zwiększyć dochody republiki, wysłano kupca do Genui, w celu spieniężenia handlu. W maju 1446 zawiązano sojusz wojskowy z Sabaudią. Dzięki temu bezpieczeństwo republiki ponownie znacznie wzrosło. Mając trzech sojuszników, zaczęto zastanawiać się nad wypowiedzeniem wojny jednemu z sąsiednich państw. Aby pozyskać roszczenia terytorialne, rozpoczęto budowę siatki szpiegowskiej w Prowansji. Dnia 21 sierpnia 1446 zakończyły się rządy de'Mediciego, który nieoczekiwanie zmarł. Tego samego dnia odbyły się wybory, w których wygrał biurokrata Francesco Stefano Grimaldi. Francesco Stefano Grimaldi jako nowy gonfalonier Francesco Stefano Grimaldi został wybrany w wyborach na następcę de'Mediciego. Kontynuował administracyjny rozwój kraju, tak jak jego poprzednik. Nie posiadał on jednak takiego doświadczenia w zarządzaniu jak Cosimo de'Medici. Pomimo braku umiejętności, Francesco był jednym z najbardziej wpływowych gonfalonierów we Florencji - dzięki czemu objął to stanowisko trzy razy. W maju 1447 roku podpisano sojusz wojskowy z Czechami. Florencja posiadała wtedy czterech sojuszników. Pod koniec lutego 1448, zaniepokojony wzrostem siły republiki florenckiej, papież postanowił nałożyć ekskomunikę na Francesca Stefana Grimaldiego. Rzucenie klątwy znacznie zmniejszyło prestiż gonfaloniera. W odpowiedzi na ten czyn postanowiono rozbudować siatkę szpiegowską na terenie Państwa Papieskiego i jego sojusznika - Ferrary. W związku z rosnącymi cenami zboża oraz problemami związanymi ze zmniejszającą się ilością chleba, Francesco postanowił wykupić zboże od rolników i zaczął dystrybuować chleb do miast. Dzięki temu zwiększył swoje wpływy wśród mieszczan. Rozwijanie technologii administracyjnej pozwoliło na budowę państwowych kościołów. Pod koniec roku 1449 zaczęto powiększać armię republiki, tak aby mogłaby się równać z armiami państw ościennych. Wraz z rozbudową armii, usprawniono uzbrojenie piechoty. W lipcu 1452 doszło do niefortunnego incydentu. Kler oskarżył pewnego filozofa o bycie heretykiem. Francesco postanowił wesprzeć filozofa, jednak decyzja o nieukaraniu rzekomego heretyka spowodowała obniżenie stabilności w całym kraju. 10 października 1452 roku Francesco Stefano Grimaldi nakazał wybić monety ze swoją podobizną. Było to jednak wbrew republikańskiej tradycji. Wojna z Sardynią Władca chciał powiększyć republikę poprzez podbicie Sardynii. Aby ten cel zrealizować, pod koniec roku 1454 rozpoczęto rozbudowę floty. Położono nacisk na budowę statków transportowych, które były zdolne do dokonania desantu wojsk na wyspę. Dzięki działającej w Sardynii siatki szpiegowskiej, udało się sfabrykować roszczenia terytorialne. Aby zapewnić sobie zwycięstwo w nadchodzącej wojnie, zatrudniono generała – Ippolito del Moro. 23 listopada 1456 roku wypowiedziano wojnę Sardynii, po jej stronie stanęła Mantua. Z pomocą Florencji przyszedł jej sojusznik Siena. Wbrew planom władcy Siena rozpoczęła desant swoimi dwoma armiami na Sardynię i przegrała dwie bitwy, w wyniku czego jej wojska musiały wycofać się na południe wyspy. 27 czerwca gonfalonier zaatakował osłabione trzy i pół tysiąca przeciwników, niszcząc tym samym armię wroga i rozpoczynając oblężenie jego stolicy. Zostawiając część żołnierzy przy oblężeniu, główne siły wróciły do kraju. Wysłano emisariusza z prośbą o zezwolenie na przemarsz wojsk przez ziemie władcy Ferrary. Po dotarciu pod fort Mantui, mając w zasięgu wzroku osiem tysięcy wojsk wroga, generał rozkazał odwrót do kraju. W tym czasie wybrano nowego gonfaloniera - Rodolfa Tempestę. Po upadku stolicy Sardynii skierował on oblegających ją żołnierzy z powrotem do kraju, aby wspomogli oni główne siły. Stworzona tak jedenastotysięczna armia ruszyła na wojska broniące twierdzy w Mantui. 21 listopada 1458 roku doszło do bitwy - przeważające wojska Florencji wygrały starcie, tracąc 2500 żołnierzy i rozpoczynając tym samym oblężenie stolicy wroga. Ostatnie siły Mantui zbiegły do Ferrary, zostały jednak otoczone przez przeważające siły Sieny. Po 318 dniach oblężenia zdobyto twierdzę. Po otrzymaniu tej wieści władca wysłał ofertę pokoju, która nakazywała władcy Mantui przyporządkować się Rodolfowi i zapłacić trybut. Sardynia została podzielona między sojuszników - Florencja otrzymała północną, zaś Siena południową część wyspy. Toskania Koniec republiki Ta sekcja jest pusta. Edytuj ją, by to zmienić. Krótkotrwały pokój Ta sekcja jest pusta. Edytuj ją, by to zmienić. Wojna z Węgrami Ta sekcja jest pusta. Edytuj ją, by to zmienić. Nowy wasal - Chorwacja Ta sekcja jest pusta. Edytuj ją, by to zmienić. Wojna ze Sieną Ta sekcja jest pusta. Edytuj ją, by to zmienić. Długoletni pokój Ta sekcja jest pusta. Edytuj ją, by to zmienić. Wojna z Anhaltem Po długim okresie pokoju doszło do konfliktu zbrojnego pomiędzy Anhaltem a Saksonią, Austrią i jej sojusznikami, czyli m.in. Toskanią. Powodem wojny była wątpliwa sukcesja Turyngii, która nie miała prawowitego dziedzica. Toskania odpowiedziała na wezwanie Austrii i dołączyła do wojny, jednak nie doszło do żadnej bitwy z udziałem wojsk toskańskich. Przygotowania przed wojną i zmiana władzy Ta sekcja jest pusta. Edytuj ją, by to zmienić. Wojna z Krymem Ta sekcja jest pusta. Edytuj ją, by to zmienić. Wojna z Niderlandami Ta sekcja jest pusta. Edytuj ją, by to zmienić. Wojna z Urbino Ta sekcja jest pusta. Edytuj ją, by to zmienić. Wojna z Bośnią Ta sekcja jest pusta. Edytuj ją, by to zmienić. II wojna z Urbino Ta sekcja jest pusta. Edytuj ją, by to zmienić. Wojna domowa Ta sekcja jest pusta. Edytuj ją, by to zmienić. Okres pokoju Ta sekcja jest pusta. Edytuj ją, by to zmienić. II wojna z Bośnią Ta sekcja jest pusta. Edytuj ją, by to zmienić. Wojna z Sabaudią Ta sekcja jest pusta. Edytuj ją, by to zmienić. Początki kalwinizmu Ta sekcja jest pusta. Edytuj ją, by to zmienić. Wojna z Wenecją Ta sekcja jest pusta. Edytuj ją, by to zmienić. Powojenna stabilizacja Ta sekcja jest pusta. Edytuj ją, by to zmienić. Wojna z Hiszpanią Ta sekcja jest pusta. Edytuj ją, by to zmienić. II wojna z Sabaudią Ta sekcja jest pusta. Edytuj ją, by to zmienić. Włochy Okres zmian i początek nowego kraju 26 stycznia 1626 roku królowa Paolina II z rodu Cenci, wraz z ogromnym poparciem społecznym, wydała edykt, w którym ogłosiła siebie władczynią Włoch. Przyjęto nową flagę, a także zreformowano prawo i administrację. Znacząco wzrósł prestiż królowej oraz zwiększyły się jej wpływy wewnątrz kraju. Utworzenie Włoch dawało pretekst do ostatecznego zjednoczenia Półwyspu Apenińskiego, a co za tym idzie - wojny z Neapolem, Sabaudią i Wenecją. Niedługo po powstaniu Włoch rozpoczęto rozbudowę floty, aby móc stawić czoła innym mocarstwom. Położono nacisk na galery, które były skuteczne w walce na morzach śródlądowych (takich jak np. Morze Adriatyckie). Wielkie Księstwo Moskiewskie i Imperium Osmańskie, zaniepokojone wzrostem siły państwa włoskiego, ogłosiły go rywalem i potępiły jego działania. 5 grudnia 1626 r. doszło do incydentu. Królowa zawstydziła dwór swym nietaktownym zachowaniem, obrażając kilku dworzan publicznie. Wydarzenie to wzbudziło niechęć arystokracji i części urzędników do królowej. Spowodowało to osłabienie jej autorytetu, a także spadek stabilności w całym państwie. Z inicjatywy królowej założono szkółki niedzielne, w których odbywały się lekcje religii. Celem tego projektu było zwiększenie efektywności działania wypraw misyjnych i propagowania narodowej religii - kalwinizmu. Nieoczekiwanie 1 stycznia 1628 roku sojusz wojskowy, łączący Włochy i Francję, został zerwany. Włosi uznali to jako zdradę. Wydarzenie to ochłodziło stosunki pomiędzy obydwoma krajami. Oznaczało to także osłabienie pozycji militarnej państwa włoskiego, ponieważ sojusz gwarantował Włochom bezpieczeństwo i pokój. Dziesięciolecie wojenne Dziesięciolecie wojenne to okres w historii Włoch, w którym nieprzerwanie przez dziesięć lat prowadzone były wojny. Odbyły się wtedy trzy wielkie konflikty zbrojne: *Wojna z Węgrami (1628-1638) *Wojna koalicyjna (1630-1635) *Wojna z Austrią (1635-1638) Konflikt z Węgrami rozpoczął się 25 października 1628 roku. Po stronie Węgier stanęli Osmanowie, którzy gwarantowali im niepodległość, oraz ich sojusznicy - Desmond i Liege. Włochy otrzymały wsparcie od sprzymierzeńców - Neapolu i Czech. 23-tysięczna armia pod dowództwem Carla Beniveniego wkroczyła do Sopronu. Na wieść o ataku i przeważających siłach wroga, Węgrzy postanowili się wycofać na południe do Varasdu. Równocześnie do tych działań flota osmańska zatopiła dwa włoskie okręty, zanim zdołały przybyć posiłki. 20 grudnia 1628 roku doszło do pierwszego bezpośredniego starcia - bitwy pomiędzy wojskami Neapolu i Liege na ziemiach austriackich. Po długich walkach ostatecznie zwyciężyły wojska neapolitańskie, dzięki posiłkom z Mediolanu - włoskiego wasala. W tym samym czasie armia włoska, dowodzona przez Carla Beniveniego, przechwyciła ośmiotysięczną armię węgierską pod Zagrzebiem. Doszło do bitwy, w wyniku której cała armia węgierska została całkowicie zniszczona - większość zginęła w bitwie, a pozostali złożyli broń. Był to pełen sukces włoski. Ta sekcja nie zawiera wszystkich istotnych informacji. Edytuj ją, by to zmienić. Powojenna stabilizacja Ta sekcja jest pusta. Edytuj ją, by to zmienić. Wojna z Sycylią Ta sekcja jest pusta. Edytuj ją, by to zmienić. Przygotowania do kolejnych wojen Ta sekcja jest pusta. Edytuj ją, by to zmienić. Wojna z Neapolem Ta sekcja jest pusta. Edytuj ją, by to zmienić. Zmiana władzy Ta sekcja jest pusta. Edytuj ją, by to zmienić. Wojna z Sabaudią Ta sekcja jest pusta. Edytuj ją, by to zmienić. Wojna z Rzeczpospolitą Ta sekcja jest pusta. Edytuj ją, by to zmienić. II wojna z Neapolem Ta sekcja jest pusta. Edytuj ją, by to zmienić. Przygotowania do wojny z Osmanami Ta sekcja jest pusta. Edytuj ją, by to zmienić. Wojna z Osmanami Ta sekcja jest pusta. Edytuj ją, by to zmienić. Wojna z Rzeczpospolitą o sukcesję francuską Ta sekcja jest pusta. Edytuj ją, by to zmienić. Wojna z Krymem Ta sekcja jest pusta. Edytuj ją, by to zmienić. Wojna z Hiszpanią Ta sekcja jest pusta. Edytuj ją, by to zmienić. Wojna z Szyrwanem Ta sekcja jest pusta. Edytuj ją, by to zmienić. Wojna z Bułgarią 21 grudnia 1693 roku Włochy wypowiedziały Bułgarii wojnę, której celem było połączenie ziem nad Morzem Czarnym z resztą Imperium Włoskiego za pomocą terenów bułgarskich. Walki trwały dwa lata. W dniu wypowiedzenia wojny 23-tysięczna armia włoska, dowodzona przez Ranierego Montefeltro, wyruszyła w kierunku Tarnowa - stolicy Bułgarii. Dnia 11 stycznia 1693 roku doszło do pierwszej bitwy tej wojny - bitwy pod Tarnowem. Siedmiotysięczna armia bułgarska, pomimo zajęcia defensywnej pozycji za rzeką, nie miała szans w starciu z dobrze wyćwiczoną i zdyscyplinowaną armią włoską. Bułgarzy ponieśli sromotną klęskę - stracili wszystkich żołnierzy, natomiast Włochów zginęło nieco ponad 600. Bitwa ta przesądziła o losie wojny i przypieczętowała włoski sukces. Konflikt został zakończony zdobyciem twierdzy w Tarnowie i podpisaniem pokoju dnia 24 marca 1695 roku. Bułgaria została anektowana oraz zmuszona do zapłacenia trybutu. Wojna z Czerkiesją Ta sekcja jest pusta. Edytuj ją, by to zmienić. II wojna z Węgrami Ta sekcja jest pusta. Edytuj ją, by to zmienić. II wojna z Osmanami W czerwcu 1700 roku armie włoskie przedostały się pod granicę osmańsko-włoską. 11 lipca władca Włoch, Galleazzo Maria I Cenci, wypowiedział Osmanom wojnę, której celem był podbój Bigi. Dwie armie włoskie wkroczyły na wrogą część Bałkanów, czyli tereny Serbii, Albanii oraz Morei. 10 stycznia wojska czeskie przerwały osmańskie oblężenie Konstantynopola, nacierając na agresorów. Armie włoskich sojuszników przegrały jednak przez minimalną przewagę wroga. Tymczasem włoskie regimenty, liczące 41 tysięcy żołnierzy, wykonały manewr oskrzydlający i wdarły się do osmańskiej twierdzy w Caniku. 15 kwietnia poddał się włoski garnizon Konstantynopola, co poskutkowało przejęciem go przez armie osmańskie. Wojska oblegające Canik musiały się wycofać ze względu na kozackie powstanie w Czerkiesji. Armia osmańska rozpoczęła w tym czasie oblężenie Adrianopola, jednak z powodu stłumienia buntu Kozaków i powrotu włoskiej armii, po zdobyciu go uciekli przez cieśninę, pozwalając Włochom na jego szybkie odbicie. Armie włoskie nie były jednak zainteresowane odbiciem fortecy i ruszyły na armię Osmanów stacjonującą w Konstantynopolu. Z pomocą wojsk czeskich udało im się zmusić ją do ucieczki. Stycznia 1702 roku upadły osmańskie bastiony na Bałkanach w postaci Konstantynopola, Adrianopola i Morei. W tym samym czasie włoskie armie z Krymu, po długim odpoczynku, ponownie wdarły się na flanki wrogowi i zaczęły oblegać Canik, ale prędko zostały rozbite. Mimo szybkiego i sprawnego odwrotu, zostały dogonione przez Osmanów i doszczętnie rozbite. Mimo tego pasma zwycięstw, armie włoskie zdołały pokonać armie osmańskie. Dalsze działania były już tylko pokonywaniem ottomańskich regimentów oraz zdobywaniem ich fortów. Po zakończeniu walk Osmanowie postanowili się poddać. Oddali Włochom Bigę i zapłacili im trybut. W wyniku wojny Cesarstwo Włoskie umocniło swoją pozycję na Bałkanach. Wojna z Katalonią Ta sekcja jest pusta. Edytuj ją, by to zmienić. Wojna z Aragonią Ta sekcja jest pusta. Edytuj ją, by to zmienić. Wojna z Saksonią Ta sekcja jest pusta. Edytuj ją, by to zmienić. II wojna z Hiszpanią Ta sekcja jest pusta. Edytuj ją, by to zmienić. Wojna z Portugalią Ta sekcja jest pusta. Edytuj ją, by to zmienić. II wojna z Sabaudią Ta sekcja jest pusta. Edytuj ją, by to zmienić. III wojna z Osmanami Ta sekcja jest pusta. Edytuj ją, by to zmienić. Budowa wielkiej armii Ta sekcja jest pusta. Edytuj ją, by to zmienić. Wielka wojna z Francją Francesco I Cenci wypowiedział wojnę Francji. Nie wiadomo, kiedy dokładnie to zrobił, bo pierwsze lata wojny są nieznane. Władca Włoch zastosował taktykę tzw. Trójcy. Polega ona na zaatakowaniu przeciwnika z trzech stron. Francesco, jako generał głównej armii, zaatakował od Półwyspu Apenińskiego i zdołał zdobyć wszystkie miejscowości aż do Atlantyku. Swojego dziedzica wysłał od strony Iberii, gdzie miał kierować armią partyzancką. Front północny pozostawiono Anglii, która miała odwracać uwagę przeciwników. Ta sekcja nie zawiera wszystkich istotnych informacji. Edytuj ją, by to zmienić. Wojna z Peru Ta sekcja jest pusta. Edytuj ją, by to zmienić. IV wojna z Osmanami Ta sekcja jest pusta. Edytuj ją, by to zmienić. II wojna z Francją Ta sekcja jest pusta. Edytuj ją, by to zmienić. Wojna z Tunezją Ta sekcja jest pusta. Edytuj ją, by to zmienić. Wojna z Wenecją Ta sekcja jest pusta. Edytuj ją, by to zmienić. V wojna z Osmanami Ta sekcja jest pusta. Edytuj ją, by to zmienić. III wojna z Francją Ta sekcja jest pusta. Edytuj ją, by to zmienić. Wojna z Grecją Ta sekcja jest pusta. Edytuj ją, by to zmienić. Wojna z Czechami W 1797 roku Imperium Włoskie było mocno osłabione przez długotrwałą wojnę z Francją. Większa część armii imperium została zniszczona, a potencjał ludzki (niezbędny do prowadzenia wojny) wyczerpany. Tę niestabilną sytuację postanowiły wykorzystać Czechy i 3 czerwca 1797 r. wypowiedziały Włochom wojnę. Imperium było zmuszone do natychmiastowego zakończenia wojny z Francją i podpisaniem białego pokoju. Wkrótce na włoskie ziemie wkroczyły czeskie wojska, które przystąpiły do oblężenia przygranicznych fortów w Somogy i Peszcie. 4 października pod Somogy wojska włoskie pod dowództwem Sforzy Marii Casanovy stoczyły bitwę z Czechami. Pomimo chaosu, jaki panował wśród włoskich dowódców, niezorganizowanej armii oraz konieczności werbunku dodatkowych oddziałów na Bałkanach, bitwa zakończyła się zwycięstwem Włoch. Zwycięstwo w pierwszym starciu przerwało oblężenie fortu w Somogy. Niedługo po bitwie Czesi zdobyli fort w Peszcie po 148 dniach oblężenia. Następnie wojska włoskie, które zjednoczono pod Somogy, ruszyły w kierunku Pesztu. Przeciwko 82 tysięcznej armii czeskiej stacjonującej w Peszcie, wysłano nieco ponad 76 tysięcy żołnierzy. 7 grudnia doszło do bitwy pod Pesztem, która zakończyła się klęską Włoch. Przyczyną przegranej było dotarcie dodatkowych 35 tysięcy żołnierzy czeskich na pole bitwy. Włosi postanowili wycofać armie na południe. Wycieńczone i osłabione armie włoskie zostały jednak przechwycone przez Czechów pod Somogy i 2 lutego 1798 r. doszło do bitwy, która zakończyła się klęską Włoch. Imperium Włoskie zostało zmuszone do pełnego odwrotu i przegrupowania sił. Pokonana w II bitwie pod Somogy armia włoska została wzmocniona 24 tysięcznym oddziałem najemników bałkańskich. 27 czerwca doszło do zjednoczenia tych dwóch armii w Sofii (przegrupowane siły liczyły ponad 87 tysięcy żołnierzy). Następnie wysłano wojska na północ. Równocześnie do tych wydarzeń, Czechy otrzymały wsparcie wojskowe od Wołoszczyzny (25 regimentów). Gdy przegrupowane armie włoskie dotarły do Pesztu, rozpoczęto oblężenie zajętego przez Czechów fortu. W tym samym czasie wojska czeskie oblegały fort w Somogy. Generał Casanova postanowiła jednak przerwać oblężenie i zaatakować wroga. 11 sierpnia doszło do III bitwy pod Somogy. Tak jak w poprzedniej bitwie Czesi wysłali swe posiłki walczącym oddziałom. Jednak tym razem, pomimo dużej przewagi liczebnej wojsk czeskich, bitwa zakończyła się zwycięstwem Włoch. Cała czeska armia została zmuszona do odwrotu. Po zwycięskiej bitwie armie włoskie przystąpiły do potyczek z mniejszymi armiami nieprzyjaciela. Po zniszczeniu czterotysięcznej armii nieprzyjaciela pod Basc, armie włoskie wyruszyły w kierunku wschodnim do Wołoszczyzny. 18 grudnia doszło do bitwy pod Tîrgoviște. Wojska włoskie całkowicie unicestwiły armię Wołoszczyzny przy minimalnych stratach własnych. Po zwycięskiej bitwie wysłano wojska na zachód. Na początku lutego 1799 r. włoskie armie dokonały kolejnego pogromu wojsk nieprzyjaciela, tym razem w bitwie z Czechami na serbskich polach, całkowicie niszcząc 18 tysięczny odział czeski. Następnie wysłano wojska na północ, gdzie doszło do kolejnej potyczki pod Bacs, podczas której armie włoskie zniszczyły pięciotysięczną armię czeską. Równocześnie do tych wydarzeń Czesi i ich sojusznicy przegrupowali siły i wznowili oblężenie fortu w Somogy. Następnie wysłali armię do Zagrzebia, aby rozpocząć tam kolejne oblężenie. Pewna zwycięstwa, włoska generał Casanova postanowiła zaatakować ich wojska. 19 sierpnia doszło do bitwy pod Zagrzebiem. Włosi odnieśli zwycięstwo przy stosunkowo niewielkich stratach. Powodem włoskiego sukcesu był fakt, iż większą część armii nieprzyjaciela stanowiła słabo wyszkolona i niezdyscyplinowana armia Wołoszczyzny. Po zwycięstwie w bitwie pod Zagrzebiem armia włoska wyruszyła do obleganego przez Czechów Somogy. 28 września doszło do IV bitwy pod Somogy, w której Włosi całkowicie zniszczyli czeską armię. Potem wysłano armię na północ do Pesztu - fortu zajętego przez Czechów. Ostatecznie jednak nie zdecydowano się na oblężenie, a zamiast tego wysłano armię na południe do Wołoszczyzny, w celu powstrzymania pozostałych wojsk wroga. 27 stycznia 1800 r. Włosi odnieśli zwycięstwo w bitwie z Czechami w Oltenii. Następnie 17 kwietnia pokonali armię Wołoszczyzny w bitwie pod Widyniem. Następnie wysłano armię na północ, aby zniszczyć czeskie wojska. 12 maja doszło do bitwy pod Temeszem. Także w tej bitwie armie czeskie zostały pokonane. Po serii zwycięskich bitew Casanova postanowiła wznowić oblężenie Pesztu. W tym celu podzieliła armię, wysyłając jedną z nich do Pesztu, a drugą do Somogy. Czechy po raz kolejny przegrupowały swe siły i postanowiły wznowić ofensywę. 28 września 1800 r. zaatakowali włoskie armie oblegające Peszt. Casanova, która przebywała razem z wojskami w Somogy, natychmiast ruszyła z pomocą zaatakowanym oddziałom. II bitwa pod Pesztem została wygrana przez Włochy. Włoski generał po raz kolejny przerwał oblężenie i skierował armię na południe do Somogy aby zniszczyć czeskich niedobitków. 29 stycznia 1801 r. doszło do V bitwy pod Somogy, także i ta bitwa została przez Włochy wygrana. Później, 13 marca, włoskie armie odniosły zwycięstwo pod Varaždinem. Po zwycięskiej bitwie armie zostały wysłane na południe. 2 lipca doszło do II bitwy na serbskich polach, w której Włosi odnieśli kolejne zwycięstwo. Następnie wysłano armię z powrotem na północ. 12 sierpnia Włosi odnieśli całkowite zwycięstwo w VI bitwie pod Somogy. VI bitwa pod Somogy była ostatnim bezpośrednim starciem tego konfliktu. 6 września wojna została zakończona. Władcy Republika Florencka Królestwo Toskanii Włochy Generałowie Ta sekcja nie zawiera wszystkich istotnych informacji. Edytuj ją, by to zmienić. Kategoria:Pulchny Niedźwiedź Kategoria:Kraje Kategoria:Europa Universalis IV Kategoria:Stary kanon